I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilation systems cooking in particular, to an air ventilation system for a cooling exhaust hood.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous exhaust hoods have been constructed for the purpose of providing an exhaust system for ridding a kitchen of cooking vapors and odors. In conventional units the kitchen air, which has been heated or cooled, is totally exhausted through the hood and, thus, wastes substantial amounts of energy. In order to overcome the problem of wasting energy through exhausting all the air in the kitchen, it has been suggested that make-up units be provided wherein a substantial portion of the air which is exhausted is supplied in the form of outside, untempered air. This may be accomplished by directing air from a forward passage located on the periphery of the hood canopy downwardly toward the stove. In such systems the air, which is usually cooled, is directed right onto the kitchen personnel and may prove to be very uncomfortable. It has also been suggested that the air be emitted through vents disposed in the rear of the cooking surface which function to create a vertical venturi acting upward to draw fumes and heat from the cooling surface for delivery to the exhaust system. These systems have the disadvantage in that they are not completely effective from preventing kitchen odors, grease and smoke from entering into the kitchen area.